


Learning to Drive

by Shoelace22



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Forgiveness, Light Angst, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoelace22/pseuds/Shoelace22
Summary: Clarke has been living in England for a year and has been with Lexa for 6 months.  Upon learning that Clarke does not know how to drive Lexa tries to teach her.  Things don’t go so well.





	Learning to Drive

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story that I ever wrote in my life. I wanted to post it so I can get some feedback on my writing style and grammar, so please if you have any tips or suggestions please let me know. I know it's a bit short because I'm sort of just testing the waters. I want to learn and join the community that has been a part of my life for so many years. If my story sucks tell me and let me know what I can do to improve. Thank you.

Clarke and Lexa were sitting in Clarke’s house watching a movie when all of a sudden Lexa’s stomach growls. “I’m starving.” Whined Lexa. Clarke glances at Lexa then back to her show that she’s engrossed in. Seeing Clarke ignore her Lexa starts tickling her to get Clarke’s attention. 

“You think you can ignore me and get away with it?” Lexa asks as she continues her assault on Clarke. Clarke is in hysterics laughing with tears rolling down her cheeks. Clarke exclaims “Okay, okay, I’m sorry, please stop!” 

Lexa seeing Clarke struggling to breath gives up and says again “I’m hungry. What are we going to do about it?” Clarke gets up and goes into the kitchen and looks into her empty fridge. “Well, I’ve got nothing. Want to go and get some pancakes?” Asks Clarke. Lexa nods her head yes with a huge grin on her face. Pancakes are Lexa’s favorite food. 

They each get ready to go and head out the door when Lexa throws Clarke her keys. “Here, you can drive, I’m feeling lazy today.” Clarke catches the keys and stares at them with confusion. “I don’t know how to drive.” Clarke says bashful. Lexa looks at her incredulously and asks “What do you mean you don’t know how to drive?” Clarke replies “I’ve never learned. I got my permit back in New York but never practiced enough to get a license. It’s not that big of a deal.” Lexa stares at her when an idea pops in her head “I’ll teach you. It’s not hard.” Clarke doubts her but she usually ends up doing what Lexa wants so she agrees. “But after pancakes.” Lexa says “Yes, Lexa, after pancakes. 

Lexa first drives them to the diner they usually frequent while they fill up and then drives them to an empty parking lot and parks the car. She turns to look at Clarke and sees the apprehension on her face. Lexa tells her “We don’t have to do this if you’re to scared.” Clarke takes a deep breath and responds “No, I want to try. It’s time I learn so I can stop depending on everyone for rides all the time.” They both get out of the car to trade places. Both buckled in Lexa has Clarke drive around the lot a few times just to get a feel of being on the right side of the car instead of the left. 

Being on the right wasn’t that big of a deal to Clarke since she barely drove in New York anyway. It was the actual driving part that had her freaked out. “Okay, you ready to head out into the streets?” Feeling a little more confident Clarke nods her head and starts to pull out of the lot. Her heart is racing as she waits for the passing cars to slow down and she begins to feel her hands sweat. Lexa put her hand on her thigh and gives her reassuring words. When the traffic has cleared she pulls out and is on the road. 

Clarke is driving at a slow pace when all of the cars start to catch up to them. You’ve got to hurry up babe.” Lexa says. Clarke replies “I know hang on.” The honking starts and Clarke’s stress levels rise. 

“Come on Clarke. Speed it up” 

Clarke hits the gas a little too hard and jerks forward, but then panics and slams the brakes. The car behind them has to slam on their brakes to avoid a collision and begins blaring the horn. He gets into the next lane and begins to yell out the window. “Learn to drive you idiot!” 

Both girls are getting more and more frustrated so Clarke begins again but there is a huge line behind them from how slow she is going. Lexa is rapidly losing her patience. “You need to speed it up Clarke, there are a ton of cars behind us and they are getting pissed off.” Clarke looks in the mirror and to her horror the street is filling up. In a panic she stops the car and starts to breathe to calm herself down.

Lexa turns to look at her with wide eyes. “What are you doing!? You can’t just stop in the middle of the street!” she yells Clarke responds in kind “You’re freaking me out and I need to breathe or I’ll end up crashing! I didn’t even want to drive, you’re the one that pressured me into this!” Lexa at this point has reached her last straw with patience. “You were the one that agreed to this Clarke! It’s not that hard, any idiot can drive a car!” 

Clarke looks at her like she’s been slapped. In Clarke’s head Lexa just called her an idiot. She’s hurt and humiliated. She shuts off the car still in the middle of the street, takes off her seatbelt, and bolts. Lexa is shocked. She hurriedly climbs over the middle console and drives away. Lexa is beyond angry. She is furious at this point. Clarke just left in the middle of driving. 

Lexa in her anger goes home. At this moment she doesn’t know where Clarke is and is too mad at her to care. 

Clarke is running down the street tears streaming down her face. Lexa was being so mean Clarke thinks. She gets tired and starts to slow down to a walk. She begins to notice where she is and finds her way back to a subway. She gets to a subway but then realizes she left her purse and wallet in the car with Lexa. Luckily she kept her phone in her pocket. 

Getting her phone out she calls Octavia. 

Octavia answers “Hey Clarke, how's it going?”

Clarke responds voice more raspy from crying “Me and Lexa just had a huge fight. She called me and idiot and got mad at me for nothing so I left the car and I accidentally left my purse and wallet and now I have no way to get home. Can you please come get me?” Clarke needed a deep breath after rant. 

Octavia tries to absorb all that Clarke said and tells her she’ll come get her and for Clarke just to text her the address of where she wants to meet.

Octavia picks up Clarke and starts to drive her home. She’s still pretty upset so Octavia decides to question her later when she’s more calm. 

Clarke finally gets home and invites Octavia in, but Octavia had plans already and said she would catch up later. As Clarke is about to head up the stairs she freezes. Again she forgot her purse and wallet were with Lexa. Clarke lets out a sigh and starts to call Lexa.

The phone rings and stops abruptly and goes to voicemail. She sent me to voicemail thinks Clarke seething. She calls again and same result, a couple of rings and then the voicemail message. Clarke frustrated beyond belief begins her angry text rant.

Clarke to Lexa: Are you kidding me right now? I’m the one that should be mad you were yelling at me like crazy when I was already scared and you called me an idiot. You have the guts to hang up on me? If you bothered to answer your phone you would know the only reason I was calling is because you have my keys and purse and I can’t get inside my house. 

She gets a response almost immediately.

Lexa to Clarke: Well excuse me for being considerate of everyone else behind us. You were going to cause an accident and I didn’t call you an idiot I said any idiot can drive. 

Clarke can’t believe her. Lexa thinks she's in the right. She still needs her keys though. Clarke is about to text her again when the bubbles pop up. 

Lexa to Clarke: I’m sorry I realize now they way I spoke might be mean. I didn’t mean to call you any names and I was getting frustrated. I’m on my way with your stuff now. I’ll be there in a few. 

Clarke now feeling bad about getting mad at Lexa starts to respond.

Clarke to Lexa: I’m sorry too. I know you didn’t mean to call me any names and I shouldn’t have just up and left you. Please forgive me. 

Clarke is waiting for a response when she hears a honk behind her. There was Lexa. Lexa parks the car on the street and walks up to Clarke. “Of course I forgive you Clarke. We were both stressed and did things we shouldn’t have. Lets just put this behind us and move on.” Clarke was about to agree when she says instead “But I still want you to teach me how to drive. Can we at least just stick to the parking lot for now and work my way to the street slowly?” “Sure thing.” Lexa replies. Lexa goes back to the car to get Clarkes stuff and they make their way inside.  
“Do you want to spend the night? I’m pretty exhausted.” Asks Clarke. “Sure babe” Lexa replies. They both get their pajamas on, pick a show to watch and curl up together in bed.

The morning comes with Lexa wrapped around Clarke like a koala. She starts to kiss the back of her neck to wake Clarke up. Clarke starts to shift around and moves her head to give Lexa more access. Taking the invitation Lexa dives right back in and begins sucking and nipping. Clarke starts to squirm around when Lexa starts to get up.

“Where are you going?” Asks Clarke.

“I need to get up to go to the bathroom.” Lexa replies. Clarke reluctantly lets her go and Lexa goes to do her business. By the time Lexa comes out Clarke is up and in the kitchen. Clarke is looking into the fridge and remembers she still has nothing to eat. Lexa comes up behind her and wraps her arms around her. “Want to go get some pancakes?” Lexa asks. Clarke replies feeling mischievous “Sure, I’ll drive.” They both laugh and get ready for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed my little story.


End file.
